cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Apple (mission)
|place = Manhattan, New York City |result = Soviet victory *US forces brainwashed |side1 = Soviet Union *Psychic Corps |side2 = United States |goal1 = *Construct and defend the Psychic Beacon at the World Trade Center *Mind control an enemy force or forces |goal2 = *Destroy the Soviet presence *Destroy the Psychic Beacon before it becomes online |commanders1 = * *Lt. Zofia *Yuri |commanders2 = |forces1 = *Flak Troopers *Tesla Troopers *V3 Rocket Launchers *Psi-Corps Troopers |forces2 = *Grizzly Tanks *IFVs *Airborne Armada |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = All Allies and civilians in New York mind-controlled by the Soviets}} Operation: Big Apple is the third mission of the Soviet campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background Several American forces were sent to establish an emergency base around the World Trade Center and protect the city in the wake of a Soviet invasion. Yuri saw this as an excellent opportunity to field-test his newest invention, the Psychic beacon. He exercised his discretion and sent the up-and-coming best Soviet Commander to the city. The strike force was composed of a Soviet MCV with four Psi-Corps troopers from Yuri. The base was established southwest of the World Trade Center garrison in Manhattan. Force Composition The Soviets already controlled the remains of a Soviet outpost, and were able to reinforce it with an MCV. Using the base, the were able to deploy a force of infantry and armor. They deployed some newly developed units, including V3 Launchers, Flak Troopers, and Psychic Commandos. The US had begun to regroup after early defeats and deployed a large force in New York. They had a large base around the World Trade Center, along with two smaller outposts in the city. In addition, they had numerous patrols of tanks and GIs. Furthermore, they had a large army within response distance of the city. Key Units/Buildings * V3 Rocket Launcher * Flak Trooper * Psi-Corps Trooper Mission Events The Soviet Commander was sent to New York, commanding the remains of a Soviet base in a small warehouse district with the intention to renew the Soviet assault. Scouting a nearby area, a petroleum complex was discovered and acquired for additional support. Yuri soon entrusted the Commander with a squad of Psi-Corps Troopers to assist the Commander. Noticing the build up of the Soviet presence, the Allies constantly attempted to dislodge the Soviet positions. Conscripts garrisoned some of the structures to defend the approach while the commander strategically positioned some of the Psi-Corp troopers around the area. One Psi-Corp trooper used his powers to mind-control a civilian vehicle so as to scout the city without taking hostile fire. Seeing how spread out the Allied outposts, patrols and checkpoints are throughout the city, the commander built up an assault force which included the new V3 Rocket Launcher. A nearby Barracks became the first target. Once the assault force was ready, the Commander had to flush out garrisoning GI soldiers and a fleet of anti-air IFV vehicles. The next target was a vehicle depot. A Tech Outpost was discovered and captured. Soon, the Soviet assault force arrived at the perimeter of the Allied garrison base. When ready they then stormed the base around the World Trade Center. Several buildings were acquired to provide extra support, after a clean up had been conducted to secure the new stronghold. After the Allied Battle Lab was captured, the Soviets gained the technology needed to construct a Psychic Beacon in its place. Noticing the beacon's deployment, Allied Commanders decided to rush every Soviet position in New York, using massive rushes of Grizzly Tank, Rocketeer, and IFV vehicles and US airborne. Reinforcements were paradropped to the Twin Towers' position that consisted of Flak troopers, Tesla troopers, and additional psi troopers. The battle ensued, and the Soviet Commander had to wait for five minutes for the Psychic Beacon to kick in and brainwash the whole city. With one minute to countdown, the Allies were getting desperate, taking out any lone Soviet position in the city and aggressively besieging the Soviet bases at the World Trade Center and the warehouse district. Just as the Soviets were about to crack, the deployed psychic beacon became online. Instantly, the beacon successfully "advertised" the Soviet dream to New York citizens, painting New York red in the process. Tips * There are 3 Oil Derricks near the abandoned Soviet base. * There are also scattered Tech Outposts nearby. * The Psi Corps can use a civilian truck to scout on the area and the Allied base without the fear of being spotted and destroyed. * Garrison the Twin Towers to reveal the whole area. Aftermath The activation of the Psychic Beacon in New York meant American civilians became more willing to join the Soviet armies. Also, an entire American armored division was captured before it was able to escape the beacon's mind-control radius, dealing a significant blow to the US military. The American capitalist core of the Twin Towers and nearby Wall Street also acquired and delivered economical turns to the Soviets. Premier Romanov and Yuri congratulated the Commander for his success, but then learnt of an imminent Korean invasion on Vladivostok. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Soviet_Mission_03|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_3_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Zofia informs the Commander about World Trade Center File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_1_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Yuri informs the Commander about his Psi-Corps trooper Trivia * It is possible to fail the mission by moving any unit into the Beacon area once the Battle Lab is packed, but before the Beacon is erected. If it cannot deploy, it will count as being destroyed, and prompt an immediate failure. **Also, if the player sells or destroys the Psychic Beacon, the mission will fail. * Even though an Airforce Command Headquarters is present in this mission, the player cannot build Harriers if they capture it. *This is the only mission to have the Beacon on the player's side. *When the player captures the battle lab, the player can train a Spy even though the player is unable to train even one because the battle lab is immediately sold once the player captures it. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Missions